


pretty as a painting

by marsandhispride



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, roman likes hearing logan talk :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsandhispride/pseuds/marsandhispride
Summary: roman and logan visit an art museum and roman has a staring problem
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	pretty as a painting

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is my first sanders sides fic and my first fic in a long time, so i hope you enjoy it :)

Roman sat in the passenger’s seat of Logan’s car, staring out the window as buildings rushed past. Music played softly from the radio, tuned into some station that neither bothered to change. The car held a comfortable silence, something not of common occurrence when the two boys were together. Roman glanced over at Logan. He was focused on the road, his hands idly tapping some unknown rhythm on the steering wheel. If Roman listened close enough, he could hear Logan humming a song he didn’t know. His expression softened as he admired his friend, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He couldn’t help it, Logan was just too beautiful for his own good. Even with the clouds blocking the shining sun, Logan glowed. 

“It looks like it may rain.” Logan spoke for the first time since Roman had entered the car. 

“It just might,” Roman said, diverting his gaze from Logan to the overcast weather,“But we’ll be inside for most of it, I think the only outdoor part of the museum is the botanical garden.” Roman glanced back over at Logan, who’s eyes were still on the road. 

“I would still like to look at the garden, I believe there are statues displayed among the plants.” Logan chanced a glance at Roman and quickly turned his focus back to the road. 

“If we get soaked it’s not on me.” Roman said. 

“Well, it was your idea to go to the museum today, so you would be at fault.” Logan said with a smirk. Roman rolled his eyes. 

“You’re the one who agreed to come, you get wet, that’s on you.” Roman knew Logan couldn’t argue against that. 

“I guess you are correct.” Logan sighed turning into a parking garage. 

“Hey, Lo,” Roman waved Logan over to him,“Who painted this one?” 

“You know,” Logan said,“The plaques next to each painting displays the artist who painted it.” Roman huffed. 

“Yes, I know, but,” Roman looked up at Logan,“You give extra details about the painter, it’s more interesting if you tell me.” Logan’s face turned a darker shade of pink and Roman softly smiled. Logan coughed to clear his throat. 

“Well, this one is by Monet…” Logan started and Roman only vaguely listened to what he was saying. Roman honestly couldn’t care about Monet, it was just nice to hear Logan speak. His voice was smooth and reminded him of an audio book, comforting and precise, each word said with intent. Roman’s eyes trailed down to his lips as Logan spoke and oh, what he would do to fit his own to his friend’s, like fitting two puzzle pieces together. 

“...very well known for -Roman are you listening?” Logan asked. Roman smiled at him, blush decorating his face. 

“Sorry, I must have zoned out.” Roman dismissed with a wave of his hand. Logan eyed him and then sighed. 

“If you are going to ask me to talk I would appreciate you listen.” Logan said with a smile, slightly exasperated. Roman chuckled. 

“Of course, will do, teach.”

They continued to walk through the museum, Logan providing interesting facts about each artist and Roman actually paid attention, not wanting to get called out again. Logan was always so observant, Roman couldn’t even admire him without him asking why he was staring. 

Eventually, they made their way out into the garden. Logan was right, statues were displayed all around the garden, some looming over them and others simple busts on pedestals. The garden itself contained huge trees, vines wrapped around pillars, and flowers stood out as a well needed pop of color. Logan and Roman were the only patrons in the garden. 

“What kind of trees are these?” Roman asked, placing a hand on a trunk of one of the many, almost identical, trees. The leaves seemed to rain down and cover the two. 

“Oh,” Logan joined him in looking at the tree,“These are weeping willow trees, named after the way the low hanging branches resemble tears.” Logan finished with an adjustment to his glasses. 

“They’re really pretty.” Roman said in amazement. He turned towards Logan, who adorned a smile on his face as he looked up at the tree. His smile was so subtle, but it radiated joy when Roman looked at it. Logan looked back down at him, who he caught staring, yet again. 

“Didn’t your parents tell you it’s rude to stare?” Logan’s smile turned more into a smirk. 

“What else am I supposed to do?” Roman smiled,“They said I’m not allowed to touch the artwork.” Logan’s eyes widened and his face turned bright red. Roman softly laughed. Logan turned away from him, seemingly more interested in a rose bush. Roman sighed, his stomach filled with butterflies. Logan was a little too oblivious. Although Roman flirted with his friends often, it was just in his nature, he really liked Logan. The nerd had wormed his way into Roman’s heart with his dorky facts and even though Logan wasn’t great at feelings, he had a way with words. It also didn’t help that he was the most gorgeous person Roman had ever seen.

He walked over to a bench and sat down, placing his elbow on his knee and resting his head in his hand. He watched as Logan looked at all the different plants, turning to Roman every so often to excitedly gush about the flowers. Roman’s gentle smile was ever present. Truthfully, Roman didn’t really understand the hype around plants. He could enjoy a romantic rose and a good climb in a tree but he just thought plants were plants; they added some decoration to the earth. Logan, however, loved plants. Majoring in botany will do that to someone, and Roman knew how much he had wanted to come to this museum, if only for the garden, so he suggested they paid it a visit. It was worth it to Roman just to watch Logan geek out and be adorable. 

Logan eventually tired himself out and joined Roman on the bench. The quietness that settled around them was a little odd, but peaceful. Logan fidgeted with his phone, typing something out. Roman went back to staring at him. His eyes were soft, the usual cynicism and overall disdain for the world was gone from them, replaced by something quieter, kinder. These moments were what Roman appreciated most. Seeing his tight wound friend more relaxed, more himself. 

“Roman.” Logan chewed on his bottom lip,“You have been staring at me an awful lot today. Is there something wrong with my appearance?” 

“Oh, no none at all.” Roman quickly reassured him, “I just…” He let his sentence trail off. What was he supposed to say;  _ I just like looking at you because you’re the only masterpiece I’ve seen today and I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you. _

“Are you okay?” Logan looked up to meet his eyes. “You seem uncharacteristically quiet.” 

“Are you saying you like when I talk?” Roman joked. 

“Actually, yes I quite do.” Logan replied, looking away. This time, Roman felt his face go hot and he knew he was as red as the roses. 

“Well,” Logan stood up awkwardly, “Maybe we should-” Before he could finish, Roman pulled him back down to the bench. 

“Logan,” Roman started, fidgeting with his hands,“I keep staring at you because I think you’re stunning and I just enjoy being around you and I think to myself: how did I get this lucky to spend time with this beautiful nerd? This renaissance painting come to life whose eyes I could get lost in, whose voice gets stuck in my head like a favorite song.” Roman moved his hands to Logan’s and he looked up and met his eyes, “What I’m trying to say is I really like you, Lo. And you don’t have to like me back, but you deserve to know how I feel.” He sucked in a breath, waiting for Logan’s response. It was quiet for a while, Roman still holding Logan’s hands and his breath. Finally, Logan spoke. 

“I like you too, Roman.” He said with a blush, “And I don’t use words in the same way you do, but I thoroughly enjoy the time we spend together, and I would not trade these moments for the world.” Logan smiled, a genuine smile that Roman couldn’t get enough of. Roman grinned back, finally letting go of his hands. Just as Roman went to speak, the two felt raindrops fall onto them. Roman looked up with a laugh. It came down slowly, but enough to soak through their clothes. Logan stood up and held out a hand for Roman, which he gladly took and lifted himself up. Logan pulled him close and lifted his other hand to Roman’s cheek. Roman wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I know this is cliche, but, may I-” Before Logan could finish, Roman connected the space between them with a soft kiss. Logan smiled into it, moving the hand that was placed on Roman’s cheek to his neck, deepening the kiss. They pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together. 

“We’re soaking wet.” Logan said, playfulness laced his words. 

“I’ll take responsibility for this one,” Roman said, placing another gentle kiss to Logan’s lips, “Let’s get inside before we grow mold.” Logan chuckled and nodded. They separated, keeping their hands interlocked. 

“Well, on the bright side, you got to touch the artwork.” Logan said, a smug look on his face. Roman barked out a laugh. 

“That I did, Specs.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Logan’s cheek,“That I did”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am lmao i just miss my boys and needed them to be happy together   
> if you want more sides content you can follow my tumblr: @ssidesblog


End file.
